


Best of Three [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial, English Accent, M/M, POV John Watson, Podfic, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post HLV, Really a lot of porn, Rimming, Silly wagers, Sound cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to have sex with me," Sherlock announces one evening about a year after John's divorce.  John's vigorous denial sparks a three-day wager wherein Sherlock is determined to prove his point and John is determined to hold onto his heterosexuality.  Set well after HLV.  (Canon compliant-ish). PORN. With feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Best of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229038) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



> A bit of a classic, here! SilentAuror's fantastic Best of Three. I hope you will forgive me for taking the liberty of splitting the work into three chapters. One big reading was a tad unweildy, and it lent itself wonderfully to dividing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 05/11/15 ETA  
> I have added a grouped file to the end of Chapter 3 for those of you who like to play the files back to back in the right order!


	2. Saturday




	3. Sunday

For those of you who like the files in order,

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover Art] for Best of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708332) by [IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art)




End file.
